<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty is Pain-Chapter 1 by Heliophobia999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720942">Beauty is Pain-Chapter 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliophobia999/pseuds/Heliophobia999'>Heliophobia999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty is Pain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, fast-paced fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliophobia999/pseuds/Heliophobia999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loba is all alone after Bangalore let everyone know that she is a “lying liar”. Loba is definitely the outlier of the group, no friends, no protection, she fears the day Revenant finds out her little secret. Competing in the Apex games is the least of her desires, that is until she has an encounter with someone that sparks her interest and completely changes her mind about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty is Pain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty is Pain-Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place between The Gauntlet and The Pit story quests of Season 5. In The Gauntlet story quest, Bangalore gathered all of the legends and told them Loba has them all working for Hammond Robotics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Loba is staring down at her bracelet and fidgeting with it, completely disconnected from the environment around her. The other legends in the drop ship are chatting amongst themselves, completely distanced from Loba. She is participating in her first competition after the confrontation with Bangalore. The Apex games were the last thing on Loba’s mind but she still had to compete nonetheless, it was her only way of keeping tabs on Revenant.</p><p><br/>
Loba has lived most of her life on her own and with little to no support, this situation was nothing new. She knows her reputation is that of a thief and a liar to the legends but she could care less. She has wealth, beauty, charm, a best friend anyone could ask for, and is known as the greatest thief in all of the outlands. She can get any person or any shiny object she so desires. Loba’s life was almost complete until her past came rushing back to her when Revenant joined the Apex games. Revenge filled her heart and nothing made more sense to her than to drop everything and end Revenant once and for all.</p><p><br/>
Loba had everyone’s trust, her plan was going along beautifully. With each artifact she was one step closer to getting revenge. Loba’s plan eventually went sideways and her life would surely be endangered when the mole tells Revenant.</p><p><br/>
Approaching drop zone is relayed throughout the ship.</p><p><br/>
The screens overhead then proceed to display the teams. Loba is the first selection. Pathfinder the second. The third selection appeared, all Loba had to see was a red loincloth and skinny figure before she knew to look away in disgust.<br/>
Teaming up with the demon and the appliance, this couldn’t get any worse she thinks to herself. She lazily walked to the platform, not even glancing once in the demonio’s direction.<br/>
Of course, from childhood Loba has had a deep mistrust for robots. Being paired with two of them just made her care even less about the game.</p><p><br/>
“Hello friends, let’s have fun.” Says Pathfinder standing between them as they slowly descend on the platform.<br/>
“Hello Loba, does this mean we’re friends now?” Revenant says in his sinister tone of voice.<br/>
Loba stays silent and continues to look away.<br/>
“Didn’t anyone teach you any manners? It is not polite to ignore someone when they’re talking to you.” Revenant says as he peaks over at Loba.<br/>
“Both of you, stay out of my way down there.”<br/>
Revenant shoves both Pathfinder and Loba off the ship just over Containment and he proceeds to jump off.</p><p><br/>
Loba couldn't stand the demon touching her, let alone pushing her. All three of them land in Containment while another team lands with them. Loba finds a P2020 as she lands. Revenant lands with Loba.<br/>
“Get away demon!” Loba screams at Revenant.<br/>
“What did I say about staying out of my way little girl, give me that weapon.” Revenant said as calm as he could be.<br/>
Loba wouldn’t give it up. Revenant then grabs Loba by the throat, lifting her up and holds her against the wall.<br/>
“Give it to me, NOW! - Remember, I am allowing you to live, you do not want to make me angry, or you’ll be seeing mommy and daddy pretty soon” Revenant growls in a sinister tone.<br/>
“Piss off Demonio” Loba says as she is grasping for air.</p><p><br/>
“Friends, I eliminated a whole squad” Pathfinder says through comms.<br/>
There is a new kill leader is relayed throughout the arena.</p><p><br/>
Revenant drops Loba in disgust. The two continue to bicker with one another. He was deprived of the opportunity of killing more skin bags. He realizes the games will not physically allow him to kill her, but he will have something for her after. Revenant begins to loot the death boxes, the fact that Loba prevented him from killing these skin bags didn’t sit right with him the more he thought about it. He grabbed what he wanted and began to give a menacing stare at Loba.<br/>
The two are now staring at one another with anger. Revenant’s stare is something unimaginable, shaking Loba to her very core. This was the stare Loba remembered the night of his attack. Loba doesn’t show her fear though, she is great at hiding her emotions and keeps her eyes locked on Revenant.</p><p><br/>
“Is there something wrong?” Pathfinder says as he joins in on the staring contest.</p><p><br/>
The sound of gunshots goes off in the distance. Not a second later, sniper bullets ring just past Loba’s ears.<br/>
For as much as she didn’t care to win or lose today, the pain of being shot and on the brink of death is unbearable. Even if death in the game didn’t bring a permanent end to her life, she still wanted to avoid the pain. Loba, Revenant, and Pathfinder run to the nearest building as shots narrowly miss and Bangalore’s artillery missiles land in their path. The missiles start exploding all the way leading up to the house they took shelter in. It was merely a lightshow for Loba, as her hearing was still deafened by the sniper shots. Bangalore’s smoke then blocks the windows. A gas trap blocks the door just as Revenant tries to leave. Loba hearing starts to slowly comeback.</p><p><br/>
“Caustic” Revenant screams with excitement. “I’ve been waiting for this.”<br/>
Caustic has been the only legend to best Revenant in the competition. Caustic managed to kill Revenant in the last game and won because of it, Revenant was ready for revenge on his rival.</p><p><br/>
A gas canister flies through one of the windows. Exploding and stinging Loba’s lungs, the gas also starts to slowly erode the metal of the Revenant and Pathfinder. Loba struggles to take off her bracelet, eventually she gets it off and throws it out the window to escape the situation. Loba finds herself outside a good distance away from the building, no one saw her escape. Loba begins to hide and observe the battle that takes place.<br/>
Revenant and Pathfinder escape the house with tremendous speed. Pathfinder grapples and lands on a different house where dozens of Mirage decoys circle around Pathfinder and more Bangalore smoke is launched at him.</p><p><br/>
“A little help friends” Pathfinder says on the comms.<br/>
Pathfinder destroys every decoy around him, only to see Bangalore and Mirage appear out of the smoke with Mastiff’s, the smile on Mirage’s face was as big as Loba’s staff. Both competitors lay fire on Pathfinder, the happy face on the computer of Pathfinder’s chest turns to a sad one as he falls to the ground from the damage.<br/>
There is a new kill leader is relayed throughout the arena.</p><p><br/>
As Bangalore drops down into the house, Mirage couldn’t help but to take this moment to inflate his ego. Mirage dances on Pathfinders death box and is continuing to boast about himself.<br/>
“Until we meet again buddy.” Mirage shouts with excitement and throws his arms in the air.</p><p><br/>
Loba couldn’t fight her urge to get a little revenge on Bangalore for exposing her plan to the other legends. The first step is to get one obstacle out of her way. She stands up and pulls out her P2020 and lays a couple shots into Mirages head. Mirages death box lands directly onto Pathfinders.<br/>
Caustic and Revenant continue to battle one another, straying further and further from where the fight originally took place. Bangalore comes storming out of the house and shoots smoke in Loba’s direction.<br/>
“This is going to fun.” Bangalore yells out.<br/>
Loba reloads her weapon with a smirk on her face. She knew she was the one going to have the fun in this situation. Standing her ground waiting for Bangalore to appear. Loba throws her bracelet just as Bangalore appears out of the smoke, sliding and shooting her weapon. Loba replaced where Bangalore was and begins to land shots with the P2020. Bangalore noticeably injured, begins to run to a nearby building. Loba walks calmly to the door, keeping her smirk, knowing Bangalore is hurt.<br/>
Not expecting much of a battle with Bangalore, Loba enters the building with her guard down.<br/>
“Gotcha.” Bangalore yells as she jumps from a spot just above the door, tackling Loba. Bangalore landed with her head buried in Loba’s breasts. Bangalore lifted her head up slowly and continued to lay on her. Bangalore couldn’t help but to stay in that position and admire her beauty up close. There is nothing but silence. Loba cracks another smirk.</p><p><br/>
“How forward of you.” Loba whispers softly.<br/>
Bangalore begins to blush, a first for her. Even for a stern soldier like her, she couldn’t help but to admire Loba’s beauty and lose focus of the goal.<br/>
Loba and Bangalore find themselves strangely aroused by the moment even with the circumstances. Loba intentionally tried to distract Bangalore but still found herself enjoying Bangalore on top of her. Loba brushed off the moment and quickly reached for her P2020. Bangalore quickly grabs her arm and strips the weapon off her hand.</p><p><br/>
“Bad effect on target, rook” Bangalore says, even when she realized she fell for it.<br/>
Bangalore then pushes Loba down and pulls the G7 Scout off her back and fires a bullet right in Loba’s head.</p><p><br/>
Loba wakes up from her pod, having to wait in the room until her banner expires. For a moment she forgets about the feeling of revenge and hate for the demon, as she smiles to herself thinking about her encounter with Bangalore, she could’ve never imagined a soft side to Bangalore. Loba knows she has some feelings for Bangalore and she knows Bangalore has them for her too. Loba wants to play the slow game with her, there’s more thrill in picking one lock at a time. Bangalores pride and rigorously rational thinking will be all the more fun to play with. “All this for me? you definitely should have.” Loba says to herself.<br/>
Loba waits in the lounge for the competition to finish.</p><p><br/>
“We have a new Apex champion”. The announcer says.<br/>
Revenant proceeds to win his eleventh game of the season, he ignored his teammates banners and devastated the rest of the competition anyway.</p><p><br/>
Loba watches the play of the game appears on the screen, showing the two kill leaders Bangalore and having the last battle of the competition. Bangalore appeared to be winning the fight until the demon was seen saying something to her, Bangalore let her guard down and rushed straight to the demon. The demonio moved to fast for Bangalore in hand to hand combat, the fight ended with the demon piercing Bangalore’s jaw and lifting her up. Loba struggled to watch this, but her mind was stuck on what the demon could have told Bangalore, why did that make her act so foolsih? She wondered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>